


Son-in-Law Whirled

by MadBertha



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBertha/pseuds/MadBertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One birthday party after the events in the graphic novel. <br/>Captcha prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son-in-Law Whirled

**Title:** **Son-in-Law Whirled**  
**Rating** : G  
**Characters:** no Rorschach for a change :)  
  
  
__  
Posted on kinkmeme 4, captcha-inspired.  
  
The candles, too many to count, leave trails of light across her vision, as the room spins around them. The smile is just the same, quiet and shy, the manners just as old-fashioned and courteous as he leads her around. He wears a brown jacket with patches on the elbows. Only, why is his hair blond, and why is it so hard to move in time to the music?  
  
And no, it's not him. A memory comes back of a phone call and late tears.  
  
If only she can remember his name... why they were introduced only recently, weren't they? Still, he is kind of cute, although maybe a bit older than she normally likes, and his eyes... his eyes are kind. There is a gentleness in the way he holds her, one that indicates some sort of fondness. He knows her then. Back to those eyes. In between the laugh-lines, she reads sadness and loss.  
  
Perhaps she still has something to give, after all, as she pulls him closer and gives his bottom a pinch.  
  
He laughs and says her name, like they always do.


End file.
